ABRAZO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Telas no puede saber que ese señor tan sonriente y lleno de vida, quien lo tuvo de favorito durante esta, quien lo creo desde lo más profundo de su ser, volviéndose con quien más se identificaba. Viajo a un lugar similar donde su amado tío Ben reposa.


_**Hola lindos. Aviso, leve mención del comic de los niños, sino lo han leído solo necesitan saber que su hijo hermoso les regalo un auto.**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

" **ABRAZO"**

Esto de viajes por carretera con tu mejor amigo, junto a combatir el mal de paso, sumándose un par de villanos junto a las caóticas amenazas apocalípticas, ¡Era maravilloso!.

Wade Wilson no podría sentirse más realizado entre tanta felicidad junto a su héroe. Luego de esos largos meses de distanciamiento no podría ser mas perfecto.

—Y al final resultó que todo era un sueño por estar leyendo Hentai. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Yo juraba que era otra dimensión, hombre!. Aunque claro seria extraño que si es una dimensión de hombres con atributos extras Murdoc no tenía también y solo 2D.

Parloteaba de sus inquietantes lecturas de internet el mercenario, esos tal "FanFics" que Peter no conocía y realmente no le importaba por tantos peculiares conocer, (sobretodo porque el ojos azules ya le había informado existen de ellos).

—Me preguntó si solo algunos hombros tendrían la facultad de…

El ojos cafés no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Wade ya cállate! Mejor súbete al auto.

Le exigió en lo que acomodaba las nuevas provisiones en la parte de atrás, sabiendo Wade reía por lo bajo porque lo irrito, estando todo con ese ambiente de camarería que se forma tan de ellos.

Pareciéndole extraño al trepa muros que precisamente Deadpool se haya quedado cayado en lo que acomodo todo y cerro el compartimiento, pasando a observar como su reconciliado amigo apretaba su celular entre sus enguantadas manos apoyándose en una puerta del auto en vez de entrar, pareciendo procesar algo en este medio día de lunes.

La atmósfera se volvió de la manera más burlesca radicalmente pesada, aumentándose esa tensión por no pasar desapercibido como el imponente cuerpo del bocazas temblaba.

—¿Wilson?.

Le dio mal presentimiento que ni siquiera levantara la mirada al nombrarlo, guardándose tosco el celular apretando los puños para después dejar sus pasos correr donde él...

Y de un segundo a otro sintió como el mercenario lo abrazaba fuertemente, no siendo ese típico abrazo que tanto le roba o los que a correspondido de su gusto agregándose a los bellos recuerdos en esa singular amistad.

Este abrazo era muy distinto, percibía el dolor irradiando del ojos azules, le pareció tan pequeño y frágil al ir despacio rodeándolo de igual forma, sintiendo como Deadpool escondía su rostro en su pecho agachándose, buscando confort en el símbolo brillante.

—¿Wade?.

Lo llamo con cuidado, escuchando como intentaba no se escaparan varios sollozos dolorosos de sus labios.

Realmente el héroe no sabía que hacer…

Así que solo lo abrazo, esperando cuando pudiese responderle, calmarse el llanto que se debatía entre salir o permanecer dentro de si, escapando un par de lágrimas solitarias que murieron en su mascara, esa tela tan expresiva que agradecía en este instante su Redes no pudiera ver.

Wade no solo buscaba consuelo en los brazos de quien tanto ama y admira.

…

Lo más triste es que también intentaba darle consuelo a su mejor amigo.

Ese que no sabe acaba de perder a otro de sus padres este año.

Algo de romper la cuarta pared es que te mantienes enterado de todo lo que pasa en tu mundo ficticio y el "supuesto" real.

Nada de supuesto.

Es real.

Tan real como que Stanley Martin Lieber, (alias Stan Lee) acaba de morir hace unos minutos en este 12 de noviembre del 2018.

Spiderman.

Si, su héroe acaba de perder al padre que lo creo y él no puede decírselo.

Deadpool dijo una vez que si no le decía a sus amigos de la cuarta pared es porque se volverían locos. Prefería ser llamado él de tal forma, creyendo todo mundo que habla solo, sin saber que aparte de sus dos voces adicionales también conversa con el lector.

Telas no puede saber que ese señor tan sonriente y lleno de vida, quien lo tuvo de favorito durante esta, quien lo creo desde lo más profundo de su ser, volviéndose con quien más se identificaba.

Viajo a un lugar similar donde su amado tío Ben reposa.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a ese caballero que convirtió la casa del universo que habitan en lo que es hoy.

Pero sobre todo que hiciera a Spiderman tal cual.

Que eligiera la nobleza con la justicia, el carisma con un toque de vanidad sin sobrepasar, el valor junto a la fuerza e inteligencia.

"El gran poder con la gran responsabilidad".

Pero sobre todo…

LA HUMANIDAD.

Si Spidey no poseyera tal cosa probablemente no estaría apretándolo tanto a él, Wade no poseería ese brillo de inocencia de niño en su mirada, ese tinte que cada fan que siente algo similar a su devoción también tiene.

Como no estar triste al morir alguien que le dejo una huella tan linda al mundo.

Esa huella que más bien es una lucecita de cariño para ambos universos y una gigante luz de alegría para Deadpool.

—Wade ya me estoy preocupando.

El bocazas sabía que solo la sinceridad hábito la voz del arácnido. Probablemente lo estaría apretujando demasiado, pero es involuntario.

Un abrazo es lo más perfecto que se le puede dar a alguien que atraviesa el agrio luto, no importa si es consiente o no del hecho.

Su Telas merecía ese abrazo que gritara estoy aquí, así como él también necesitaba esto porque aunque no siendo su creador el caballero Stan también significo algo muy importante para los suyos y de su misma forma para él.

—¿En serio que pasa?.

Se intento dar fuerzas, tomar todas las que haya tenido alguna vez para apartar el rostro de su cálido refugio, sintiendo que debió tardar más de lo pensado en reaccionar, no queriendo Spidey siguiera angustiado llamándolo.

—Redes…

Se debatió por un eterno segundo la respuesta… Tal vez…

—Nah, Telas. Murió uno de mis autores de comics favoritos.

Fingió una juguetona sonrisa, como si solo estuvo trolleandolo todo este tiempo, como si no quisiera gritarle que acaban de perder a alguien tan importante, como si no se muriera por decirle el porque de la importancia y asegurarle él estará aquí para que lloren juntos.

Pero no puede.

El araña merece una vida en lo que en sus parámetros se pueda llamar normal, no destruir todo lo que conoce dañándolo con esto.

No importa si él solo deba cargar con penas como estas, solo debe tragarse su propio dolor junto al de no poder decir el propio duelo del arácnido.

—¿Estas seguro que lloras así por eso?.

Se juro que el trepa muros lo regañaría por su drama con la muerte de un famoso. Pero en su lugar ese tono no paraba de estar angustiado, asiéndolo sonreír esta vez de forma sincera porque su ídolo estaba realmente preocupado por él.

—¿Te parece poco?.

Intento parecer indignado, apartándose a su pesar del abrazo del castaño caminando de espaldas al auto, tener grandes cantidades de aire golpeando su cara al encenderse libre el bello regalo de Matrix se oía tan bien en este momento que parecía asfixiarse.

Estando un Peter confundido viendo como su compañero de patrullaje se quitaba la mascara y hundía en el asiento de copiloto.

No le cuadraba la actitud del mercenario ahora, aunque si era justo nunca le cuadraba realmente.

Pero ese abrazo con su estado le decía escondía mucho más que la tristeza de un fan.

Sin embargo decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Quizás simplemente Deadpool es más sensible de lo que creyó o tal vez significaba mucho ese autor para él, así que no lo juzgaría y se limitaría a entrar igualmente al auto y apresurarse a encenderlo.

—Wade.

Pero al menos si existía una cosa que necesitaba preguntar, viendo como Wade terminaba de secar lo humedecido en su lastimado rostro.

—¿Puedo saber el nombre de ese autor?.

Le sonrió amistoso intentando suavizar las cosas, notando como el mercenario se sintió cómodo con su gesto pero a la vez medito unos segundos en decir con firmeza.

—Stan Lee.

Empezando a dar marcha el Spider-Pool móvil, no pasando desapercibida para el mercenario la mueca que su compañía hizo bajo la mascara, pero no sabiendo definir su significado.

Así como tampoco Peter supo definir porque una pequeña lágrima también murió en su máscara, notando casi de inmediato luego de eso a Wade a recostarse en su hombro y diciéndole de alguna manera que pudo entender que el suyo también esta disponible.

Limitándose involuntarios ambos solo a ver el cielo pintado en el horizonte de la carretera perdiéndose sin saber por cuanto entre las nubes, jurándose en silencio que alguien les sonreía y daba serenidad desde lo lejos, así como también pasaba a gritarles un eufórico hacia arriba, hacia la gloria.

¡Excelsior!.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Nota: El fic que el niño menciona es el mas reciente de mi colega Distroyer, lo defino como algo que Wade leería lol.**_

 _ **La publicación que anda girando Wade es el único que sabe Stan murió por lo de la cuarta pared… Me dio un golpe fuerte en el pecho… El tema de la muerte es algo que actualmente no puedo ni tocar por motivo personal, pero no podía dejar a Wade sin un abrazo de su Spidey y a la vez darle el que sin saber necesita.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, lindura.**_

* * *

 **~Que en paz descanse caballero Stan Lee~**


End file.
